Stuttering Moon
by 8MidnightDawn8
Summary: Luna joins wammy's house after losing her parents. For such a shy girl, she makes some unusual friends..


I yawned and rubbed my eyes as a jolt from the car's wheel hitting a rock shook me awake. I sat up and looked outside of the window to see the car pulling up to a large building. The door of the black coated car slowly slid open as I took a step outside. I blinked a couple of times. The playground felt so... Empty. Everywhere was covered with the early winter frost. And it felt so lonely. It was only about 6:40 am here though; I'd be surprised if anyone was awake. Although, being alone in this giant waste-land of a playground is kind of unnerving.

But then again, I'm not completely alone. There was Watari- I think that's what he said his name was-, who had been leading me to the entrance of the orphanage as I was thinking. "This is where you will be staying now, Lizzie" He said, smiling. The sun was only just peeking through the top of horizon, but it was still so bright I had to shield my eyes from the glare to be able to see the old building. Hesitantly and slowly, I stepped through the door Watari had opened for me.

I sighed as I walked through, giving a weak and half-hearted smile back to him. It seems like I've always been this shy...

Up until a few weeks ago, when I still went to a public school, I never really spoke. I stayed out of everyone's way, reading, listening to music, doing maths... anything, as long as it didn't involve getting involved with people. No one would really want to hang out with me. That's how I preferred it. I don't like people that much. Also, I guess you could have said I had trust issues; I never really wanted to get close to anyone, or let them know me.

The reason I was here? I guess that should be a little obvious, right? My parents had died. They drowned at sea no less than a month ago. The social worker told me that I could either stay with my aunt and uncle, or go to an orphanage. I had shuddered at the thought of going to Aunt Rose and Uncle Clyde's house. They hated children, and they were both really snobby and strict. So I chose this orphanage, Wammy's house.

I was pretty surprised, to be honest. It may not seem so, but I never really see myself as that intelligent. So why have I been chosen to go here? At the least, all the other children are probably really smart and posh. Not that it matters; I can just stay out of the way of everyone.

Watari lead me to a room full to the brim of cakes and sweets, which broke me out of my train of thought._  
Who would...or more importantly...COULD, eat this much sugar?... _I thought to myself, only after thinking that noticing that there was someone else in the room, sitting on one of the sofas. The person had scruffy black hair, and equally scruffy clothes. The man was sitting in a weird way as well, with his knees clasped to his chest.

"So, you're Lizzie, aren't you?" The man spoke. I nodded shyly in response. "I'm L." The man smiled. He gestured for me to take a seat, and I cautiously I sat down, unsure of what to do, hoping that I wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

The man, L, tilted his head slightly. "Would you like some cake?" he asked, taking a sip from his tea, before adding about 3 more cubes of sugar. I slowly hovered my hand over the selection of cakes and picked up a Victoria sponge.  
I started nibbling it cautiously as L began talking again. "So, Lizzie; we need to talk about a couple other things. First off..." He began, biting into a doughnut "Is that you need an alias."  
"An alias..." I muttered. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up again. "I-...I guess... I'll go with Luna."  
"Very nice." L commented thoughtfully.  
We talked for about half an hour about my circumstances, and sorting out things and what-not.  
"I think it's time to go get you unpacked, and introduce you to your new roommate. She can explain a few things about this place."

With that, L whisked me out of the room and took me through the corridors. We walked through the corridors; it was still really quiet. Strangely enough, I don't like the quiet that much. It's really... eerie. But it seems, I have nothing wrong with me being quiet. After a few minutes of walking, L stopped next to a door. Soon, a girl opened the door. She had blonde hair and her clothes were so splattered with paint that you couldn't tell what the clothes originally looked like.

"Linda," He said to the girl in the room, "This is Luna. She's going to be your new roommate from now on." And with that, L closed the door and left Linda and I in the silence.  
"Uh...s-o, which bed is mine?" I asked, trying to end the dreaded quietness. Linda bit her lip and looked at the beds. They were both pretty cluttered. "The one nearer to the window," She said. "If you don't mind taking a couple of things off the bed first, that is."  
I nodded and climbed up onto the bed, resting my suitcase on the floor as I tidied the bed up.  
Linda winced and blushed slightly "Sorry, I can never clean up that well, and things get...messy."

She went back to the painting she was doing earlier as I started to unpack everything. I hadn't brought much, so it didn't take long to do. After a few minutes I had unpacked and cleaned up the bed. I sat down and watched Linda paint. In scanning the room, I had noticed that the room was full of paintings. There were a couple of portraits, still life, and some landscapes as well._ She must really like painting..._

"Hey, Luna. You don't talk a lot, do you?"  
I swung my head back to where Linda was, noticing she hadn't even looked up from her painting. I mumbled a "No" in reply.  
"Meh, that's nothing new. I don't think there has been anyone that's been comfortable talking. Trauma, I guess." She shrugged

"S-so, what is it like h-here?" I asked, trying as hard as I could not to stutter, but still failing. Linda grinned and turned around; "It's a nice place, some of the people are a little ...odd. You'll find out what I mean in a bit." She put her pallet and paintbrush down. "Speaking of which, let me finish my painting and I will show you around, it will only take a few more minutes"

I watched her do the last final details to her painting. The result was amazing. "Wow..." I muttered, kneeling on the bed.  
"Hm? You like it?" she asked me. I nodded, listening to her continue talking. "They're Sakura trees. Have you seen them before? They're really pretty in the spring..." She mused "Anyway," she said, snapping out of it "I promised you a tour didn't me? Come on, before it gets Too busy to get through the hall way."  
"Alright," I smiled, staring at my new roommate, who was covered head to toe in various colours. "But... don't you want to change your clothes first? I mean, you look like you've been thrown through at least 10 pots of paint!" She just shrugged and shook her head "Nah, this is fine. This is normal...well, for me it is. Now, come on!"

"Looks like I'm not the only weird one here..." I muttered, before she dragged me out the door by the arm. 


End file.
